Mika Caelum
Mika Caelum ( ミカ カエルン ) A little hybrid girl that loves to cook and play pranks. History Born and raised in Wonderland. Mika has many friends and lots of families. She loves to get attention, though sometimes she will have to make attention for herself even if that means she has to pull a prank to get it. So if someone finds themselves being pranked its just because she wants attention. She a small child at heart and she loves her family to bit. Most of the time you will see her with her Big Demon Uncle Zion Hayes. Her and Zion share a deep bond and no matter what Zion is always at her side. (each time they are together I think of like a lion protecting its cub) Zion wouldn't let a single thing hurt Mika. Personality She is a young care free girl that loves the occasional pranks. She loves to get attention whether a hug to a pet on the head. She care deeply for her family and doesn't want to see any of them hurt. She hates thunderstorms and becomes frozen in fear everytime she hears thunder. Appearence She mostly wear a dress with a rainbow belt. Her brown tail and ears and as smooth as silk when it comes to the fur. short grey-ish hair that goes a little past her shoulders. Her skin is a light color some days under the right light she looks as white as a ghost. Her eyes are full of life and happiness. Relationships Shane Kuriko Her grandfather is protective of her to a point but he would do anything for her. Even if she decides to send Squirrls after her. She has a good bond with Shane but she isn't always at his side as he is the White Knight after all. Zion Hayes Her protective uncle and teacher, he teachs her how to fight and defend herself along with working on her magic skills little by little. She loves her uncle and is at his side almost all the time. Unless he is out battling even then she is mostly on the side lines. Her bond with her Uncle is supremly un breakable. If anyone tried her hurt her they would have his demon claws ripping through their body. Zion has the biggest weak spot of all for Mika if not her hugs then her puppy dog pout. Zion is always there and when a thunderstorm comes to town he always has her in his arms keeping her ears covered and uses his wings to fold on her and keep her eyes hidden from the lightning. Zion though he looks rough and tough has a gentle touch when it comes to holding her. No claws would ever hurt her. Patricia (north) Kuriko Patricia always thinks of her as a cute little girl. She loves her to death and would do anything for her. During the winter festival she took good care of her while she was alone with no one else to be at her side. Pat has a kind heart towards Mika and will tollerate her pranks on most occasions. She also tries to stop Mika from eating any Sugar due to her tendancys to go litteraly bouncing off the wall. Crystal Kuriko Crystal is Mika's kind and caring mother. The saying 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree' comes into play here. Mika takes after her mother in many ways. The fox genes that turn her into a hybrid, the kind caring heart, and the tendencys to go flying off the walls when eating sugar. Mika loves her mother very much and wants to be as sweet as her, and as skillful with her powers as well Noctis Caelum Mika's daddy is not always around mostly gone alot on adventures in other worlds. Though he always seems to appear on her birthdays to give her a great big hug and spend the day with her. Hes a kind dad and he loves her very much.